


Under the Moonlight and on Top of a Roof

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Dicktim week, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Moonlight, Time Travel, a tiny tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Tim sat on the edge of the rooftop.  The building was one of the tallest in the city and overlooked most of Gotham.He had come to talk with Dick who was sulking.  Not his Dick of course, but a 12 year old version of him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Under the Moonlight and on Top of a Roof

**Author's Note:**

> I missed posting on Day 1 but here it is!
> 
> Prompt: Time Travel/Moonlight

Tim sat on the edge of the rooftop. The building was one of the tallest in the city and overlooked most of Gotham. 

He had come to talk with Dick who was sulking. Not his Dick of course, but a 12 year old version of him.

Being 16 himself, and just generally older than Dick, had been weird at first but reminiscent at the same time.

He hadn’t known Dick personally at this age. He was as endearing as everyone says, not that he’s any less in his timeline anyways.

He had been following Batman and Robin when Dick was at this age though, and so he was embarrassingly familiar with him.

Little Dick, in his bright yellow cape, cute collar, and iconic short shorts.

As they sat together Dick didn’t acknowledge him and continued to stare out at the city.

“Hey there.” Tim said, testing the waters, “What’s wrong?”

Dick huffed, he bit his lip in that way Tim recognized in his own Dick, and then finally turned towards him. He’d taken off his mask so his blue eyes shone bright in the moonlight.

“You know.” he accused.

Tim knew. But what could he do about it?

He sighed, “I have to go home sometime, Dick. I don’t belong in this timeline. Not like this.”

Tim recognized understanding but defiance in little Dick’s large eyes and god, it was a wonder how Bruce ever was able to resist giving him everything he wanted.

“I don’t want you to go. Can’t you stay longer?” Dick pleaded already knowing the answer. 

“You know I can’t. I have to leave tomorrow.” Tim answered and the boy looked as if he were about to cry.

Overwhelmed with the feeling of needing to remedy this, Tim thought of the first thing Dick would want him to do to comfort him and wrapped an arm around his back and squeezed his shoulder, “Hey, you’ll be fine without me. And we’ll meet one day in your future.”

Dick put his head in the crook of Tim’s neck and it was strange to be the one embracing, rather than the other way around. He felt so much protectiveness and love for this boy.

“I want to meet you now.” Dick whined, “A moment longer is just too long.”

Tim laughed a little, “You can handle it.”

Little Dick pouted at that but then smiled, “Am I that funny? Is older me so serious?”

Tim shakes his head, “You’re always you, Dick. Don’t worry about that.” 

Seeming to do it unconsciously Dick took Tim’s hand in his own and starts playing with it, tracing lines on his palm and measuring their fingertip lengths. His were of course smaller. 

This also made Tim smile because his own Dick did this a lot. Especially when he was thinking.

They sat like that for a good while. 

“Tim.” Dick said quite seriously. 

“What is it?” Fondness palpable in his voice as he glances again at Dick’s small serious face.

Dick leaned up, his eyes closed in a scrunch right before he quickly and softly pecked Tim’s lips.

Blinking in surprise Tim just stared bewildered at the young boy who now had a shy but very determined look on his face.

It was just such an anomaly seeing Dick so flustered and embarrassed showing him affection, lightyears away from the one back home. It was usually Tim that got flustered. Tim believes that this has to be the cutest thing he’d ever seen and he wondered if he could make his own Dick make such a face.

“D-don’t say anything! Just… just y’know… I wanted you to have something to remember me by when you leave.” Dick stammered. Tim had hardly ever seen Dick at a loss for words. He was probably scared Tim was going to reject him or something, which was an abhorrent thought.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts and back to the present Tim just let out a breath, gave the kid a smile, then nodded.

Dick jumped up to his feet and put his mask on, “I think we should, uh, patrol a little bit more before heading home.”

Tim also stood and couldn’t help but ruffle Dick’s head, making the kid wince. Now he understood why Dick did it so often to him, honestly, he couldn’t explain it but he just wanted to dote on him.

“I’m ready when you are.”

Dick took off and Tim just shook his head again. The small boy, ever so graceful, ever so seemingly effortless, even in his embarrassed state. 

The kid had guts to kiss an older boy like that. Tim wishes he had even an ounce of that confidence back then; or even now. But he shouldn’t have been surprised. This was Dick. His Dick. He was no doubt the Dick Grayson that Tim has loved for so long. 

Tim followed Dick into the city through the rest of the night.


End file.
